


Pincushion Heart

by Harrimaniac27, Malkinmecrazy8771



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Just for funsies, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Weird supernatural angel/demon light/darkness sex??!, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, cleaned-up chatfic, idk it works tho, lacy underwear, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkinmecrazy8771/pseuds/Malkinmecrazy8771
Summary: The whisper of breath against his neck makes Aziraphale shiver. His heart seems to burn. He knows it would be wrong...it would be wrong of him to give in...especially to a demon...wouldn’t it?“Come on, Angel...it isn’t all that bad...how are you ever going to know what it’s like if you don’t...tassssste the forbidden fruit, eh?”





	Pincushion Heart

“N-Crowley, I...I can’t...I...I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do!”

“Sure you do, Angel, I know you read all those sssskanky romance novels...you want to know what it’ssss like...Don’t you?”

The whisper of breath against his neck makes Aziraphale shiver. His heart seems to burn. He knows it would be wrong...it would be wrong of him to give in...especially to a demon...wouldn’t it?

“Come on, Angel...it isn’t all that bad...how are you ever going to know what it’s like if you don’t...tassssste the forbidden fruit, eh?”

He thinks back to their first meeting, standing there on the wall, watching the first humans walk away after _they’d_ tasted the forbidden fruit...watching them walk away with his flaming sword. He’d worried then that giving it to them was the wrong thing to do. But leaving them without protection...

Crowley (ah, right...he was called Crawley then) had wondered aloud...what was so important about knowing right from wrong? Aziraphale had turned to him, ready to tell him the reason, ready to explain in his logical way that good was the right thing and evil was the wrong thing and that’s just the way things were, but...then Aziraphale had looked into Crawley’s eyes—his striking, and yet somehow hauntingly beautiful eyes—and for the first time in his life, his conviction had wavered.

Crawley hadn’t seemed to notice the angel pause, he just continued on, talking some nonsense about a “do not touch sign” (whatever that was). Then he’d said it would be funny if he did the right thing and Aziraphale did the wrong thing...and that was when the first small pin of doubt had stabbed itself into Aziraphale’s heart.

“Angel...”

The first touch of lips to his neck brings the angel back to the present and makes him want all at once to push the demon away and pull him impossibly closer, but his body feels weak, and all he can muster is a shiver and a faint moan.

“Crowley, I...”

“Ssssssshhh...Angel...please...” 

That please is so full of hope and longing that something in Aziraphale breaks, and he thinks of all of the pins of doubt that Crowley’s actions have pushed into his heart over the years...

Perhaps now his heart is so full of pins, that they’ve broken his resolve...perhaps he can’t keep holding himself back anymore...perhaps...

Aziraphale finally turns to face his demon...his lovely, wonderful, terrible demon...and puts a tender hand on his face.

Crowley’s eyes are glinting. There’s a spark of something lustful in them that would be clearly visible to any observer...but deeper, there’s something more...something that only one who has known him for 6000 years can see...

Something...that would only be obvious to the only one who has bothered to even get to know the demon...

“Oh, my dear, sweet Crowley...”

Certainly, the angel’s resolve _has_ broken, because now, he leans forward without any strings pulling him backward, without worry of any constraints from above...

And when his lips touch Crowley’s cheek, he doesn’t feel the agonising burning he once feared he would feel...he only feels warm, inviting skin, begging to be kissed again. And again. And again...

“Angel...” Crowley hisses.

Aziraphale’s lips smile against Crowley’s cheek. Crowley’s hiss was almost breathless, and now, his arms snake around Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him in.

Aziraphale feels a sudden impulse to taste more, and as he begins to kiss Crowley’s neck, he suddenly wonders why he was so attached to that stupid resolve of his in the first place. The feelings he gets hearing Crowley’s heavy breaths and needy little hisses are like the things he felt when he heard his first song, or read his first poem, or tasted his first wine...they’re like the burst of colour he saw in his first painting, or the soothing drops of the first rain on his wings that day...

He‘s so caught up in his feelings that he isn’t even conscious of the fact that he was backing Crowley up until they hit a bookshelf.

Crowley hisses out a laugh.

“That’s it, Angel...I knew you had it in you...”

Aziraphale suddenly wants him to be quiet. He wants him to be quiet because he wants his demon’s mouth to be busy with something else. Aziraphale smiles against Crowley’s neck and pulls back just enough to look Crowley in the eyes—those sweet, tantalising snake-eyes—before tilting his head and tenderly pressing his own lips to the demon’s. 

The sound that escapes Crowley isn’t entirely human, but it isn’t entirely snakelike either. It tickles the angel and he has to smile against Crowley’s lips. He’s never felt this bold before; never felt this powerful before. 

“Wipe that smile off your face...” Crowley laughs, deep tones resonating from his chest, before he sticks his snake-tongue out to taste the angel’s lips.

It’s Aziraphale’s turn to make a sound—this one not entirely human either, as it sounds at several octaves at once—and he lets Crowley deepen the kiss, clutching at his jacket and leaning against him, trapping him right where he wants him against the bookshelf.

Aziraphale isn’t sure when his wings unfurled, but he should have expected some lapses of consciousness with the way Crowley is slowly taking his mind apart, as if pulling at a loose string on a woollen sweater and watching it slowly unravel.

Aziraphale suddenly wants everything. He wants to take Crowley apart as easily as Crowley can take him apart. He lets one of his hands relax where it had been clutching at Crowley’s jacket and slowly slides it down to the fly of Crowley’s impossibly tight jeans (although, nothing like that was quite impossible for a demon with an imagination).

Crowley’s hiss fades into an almost-human-sounding laugh.

“Go on, Angel...you know you want to...” 

Aziraphale _does_ want to, and he _will_ , thank you very much, his old resolve be damned! 

He lets a devious little chuckle escape his lips as he unbuttons and unzips the fly, and Crowley lets out an approving hum.

“That’s it, Angel...give in to temptation...”

“Don’t mind if I do...”

Aziraphale looks down and smiles, letting his hand linger, ghosting over the front of Crowley’s underwear. 

“Chantilly lace?” the angel asks.

The demon pauses.

“...It’s very comfortable.” 

Aziraphale smiles warmly up at Crowley’s face. 

“And so _very_ beautiful on you, dear...”

It would be hard for any human to see in the dim candlelight of the bookshop, but Aziraphale is an angel, and he can see with all his eyes just exactly how deeply Crowley’s face has flushed.

“Don’t...d-don’t ruin the moment with...little... _niceties_ , angel. Just...get on with it, will you?”

He’s trying to sound put-upon, but Aziraphale only smiles from ear to ear, revelling in Crowley’s breathless and flustered impatience.

It may not take a little miracle to get Crowley’s painted-on jeans finally off, but Aziraphale suddenly isn’t so interested in doing it by hand. With a snap of his fingers, they disappear, and only Crowley’s lacy underwear remains.

“That’s more like it,” Crowley says with a devious smirk, and Aziraphale suddenly _has_ to kiss it off of his face.

When the angel’s lips touch his, Crowley makes that wonderful, not-quite-human sound again, and Aziraphale wants so desperately to hear it more, to again be the cause of it... He lets his hands wander as he kisses him, first letting them rest high on Crowley’s hips...then slowly letting them slip lower, and lower, following the V of his demon’s hips with his fingertips...until he finally reaches his goal and calls up that beautiful sound in Crowley's throat once more.

“Oh, ff-...Hell’sss _ssssake_ , Angel...” Crowley hisses, muffled against his angel’s lips.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses him silent again, letting his hands move slowly against Crowley’s groin like he’s got all the time in the universe...and, well, being an angel, he _does_ , even though he doesn’t really want to take it all that slow...but the short delay is more than worth the trouble when Crowley finally bucks his hips against Aziraphale’s hands and hisses, “ _Fassssster_ , angel, damn it...”

“Oh,” Aziraphale feigns ignorance. “I’m sorry, my dear...would you like me to try something else?”

“Just...just...”

Crowley doesn’t have time to get his thoughts in order before Aziraphale is kneeling before him, his face lit both by the hard contrastive light from the candles and the soft glow of his halo, and with a soft, reverent smile, the angel leans forward, pushes aside Crowley’s underwear, and takes the demon into his mouth.

The sound Crowley makes now is even better than the previous one. It is nearly indescribable by human language or thought, but the angel comprehends it easily.

There’s millennia of inhuman longing in that sound, straining to get its release...finally close enough to taste it.

The entire bookshelf behind Crowley shakes in concert with him, and all he can do for the moment is grasp at Aziraphale’s coat lapels, squirming and squinting his eyes against the overwhelmingly bright sensations. His sleek black wings unfurl involuntarily, painfully pushing back into the bookcase. He’s making those needy hissing sounds again, and Aziraphale tries to smile, feeling insufferably smug.

But all too soon, Crowley cries out for Aziraphale to stop. 

When Aziraphale looks up at him in surprise, Crowley is panting, gasping for breath. He doesn’t look like he wants to stop, but Aziraphale stands and steps back anyway, unsure for the first time since they started this whole thing.

“W-wait...wait, Angel...not...n-not like that...” Crowley gasps.

Aziraphale suddenly worries he did make the wrong decision, but then Crowley speaks again, his voice and his breaths both rough and ragged.

“Angel, I...I really... _really_ like what you’re doing, but...but I...I want more, Angel...I want—”

Aziraphale furrows his brows, concerned, as Crowley cuts himself off.

“Angel, I want you to...I want...” Crowley almost can’t say it. He’s been so sure he can’t have what he wants for so long, and now that it‘s within his grasp, he isn’t even sure it’s real. He wants his angel to _hurry up already_ , but he suddenly realises that _he’s_ the one holding the whole thing up by not being able to just. Say. It. and he’s suddenly very irritated at himself. 

“For Go-...f-sat-...ugh, _damn it_ , it doesn't _bloody_ matter! Just... _fuck_ me, Angel!” he yells.

Now Aziraphale’s face flushes...although, it would be more accurate to say that its glow intensifies, tinged with a soft pink hue.

“Please...for _my_ sake...” Crowley adds softly.

For a moment, Aziraphale just stands there and blinks at his demon, staring at him in surprise. He’d thought for sure that Crowley would want to dominate _him_...take out his frustrations at falling by dominating an angel, finally feeling triumphant over the light, that sort of thing, but...having a...soldier of the light side overpower him?

“You...you would...you want that, my dear?”

Crowley does look a bit embarrassed to admit it, but he nods brusquely.

“Just...don’t ask questions, ok? I...just... _come on_ , Angel...”

Crowley steps closer to Aziraphale now, taking one of the angel’s hands and kissing it, tasting it with his forked tongue, before planting it squarely on his rear end.

“Don’t be _ssssshy_ , Angel...” he hisses into Aziraphale’s ear. “Give it a ssspank...”

Aziraphale makes a little choked noise in his throat before giving the demon’s ass a little tap.

“Oh, come on, you can do better than that...give’r a _ssssmack_ , Angel, go on...”

Aziraphale hesitates before clapping his hand onto the delicate lace covering Crowley’s ass.

“That’sss a little better...go on, give usss another one, _harder_ thisss time...” 

Aziraphale lets out a quick breath before giving Crowley’s ass a swift, hard smack. The feathers on the angel’s wings unexpectedly ruffle in pleasure as a shiver runs up his spine.

“Yesssss, Angel, _yessss_...”

Crowley turns around and hooks a thumb under the delicate waistband of his underwear. He looks over his shoulder and through his lashes at Aziraphale, a sly smile on his lips.

“Now...take them off, Angel...”

Aziraphale quickly complies, unable to go slowly now, and he’s suddenly mesmerised by how beautiful his demon’s backside is.

“Oh...oh, Crowley...”

Aziraphale steps forward, forgetting he’s completely clothed until he tries to press himself up against Crowley and is disappointed to find a barrier of fabric between them. Confusticate these silly human modesty conventions! Crowley is apparently disappointed by it, too, because Aziraphale hears a grumble and a snap and is suddenly pressed right into the crease of his demon’s ass without anything in the way, just as he wants to be, and lets out a contented sigh.

“Ugh...Forgot those bothersome things were there...” Crowley mumbles, but Aziraphale barely hears him with the way the demon is pressing himself back up against him, wiggling slightly in impatience. The angel can’t help himself, he has to rut up against Crowley a bit.

“Come on, Angel...come _on_...” Crowley reaches back and hooks a hand around Aziraphale’s leg, trying to egg him on. “I’ve wanted you inside me for 6000 years, now... _come_ _on and do it_ , already!” He adds in a quiet grumble.

Aziraphale smiles. If they’ve both wanted this for that long, what was another few moments of foreplay? He ruts up against the crease of the demon’s ass a few more times, revelling in the sweet feelings it calls up in him...better than afternoon tea with fresh blueberry scones...better than a sweet white wine and crepes with cream cheese, whipped cream, and strawberries...

“Angel, _please_...”

The way Crowley had said this please had come out differently than his previous comment. Instead of being impatient, it was desperate, agonised, and all Aziraphale can do is finally comply with his demon’s request.

When Aziraphale’s light pushes into Crowley’s darkness, the demon makes that wonderful haunting _sound_ again, and it’s like music to Aziraphale’s ears...no, it’s even better.

Aziraphale suddenly feels like pure will is taking over him, and all he wants to do is to push into that darkness, again and again, until he can’t anymore. He starts a slow rhythm and closes all of his eyes. He doesn’t need to see right now. He just wants to feel.

“Angel,” Crowley whines. “Faster... _harder_ , Angel, don’t...don’t hold back on me...”

Aziraphale complies as best he can, quickening the pace slightly and increasing the pressure of his thrusts, feeling his feathers fluff up in pleasure, but Crowley whines at him to go even faster. Even harder. 

Aziraphale barely hears him. He’s so caught up in the sensations...he feels like he’s on fire, but it’s not the hellfire he feared for so long. It’s burning, but only like a pleasant hearth...it stings a bit, but only like champagne bubbles on his tongue after a sour lemon tart...

He thrusts his light only slightly harder into Crowley’s darkness, feeling the spinning of the galaxy as if it were inside his own head.

“Agh, come _ON_ , Angel...for _once_ in your life, _don’t. be. NICE!_ POUND ME, ANGEL! _HARDER!_ ” Crowley growls, and Aziraphale cries out in 15 octaves at once as he finally pounds into the darkness with everything he has.

“YES, ANGEL, _YESSSS!_ ”

Books are falling from the shelves around them, and the whole building seems to quake and groan as they move together, frantically. Aziraphale is suddenly glad that they mostly exist outside of human reality, and that no matter how large a mess they make, no human will see or hear it. He is, however, smug that he finally gets to make the mess out of Crowley he’s always wanted to make...and just let any force, from above or below, try to stop him!

Aziraphale continues pounding and pounding, until suddenly he cries out in more octaves than he ever thought he had control of, and floods Crowley’s darkness with light. 

Crowley cries out as well, but this time, instead of a beautiful, incomprehensible sound, it’s a name. The name of an angel.

“AZIRAPHALE!” 

Aziraphale feels like his heart is soaring and he suddenly loses the grip he had on his human form. His true form fills the room with a blinding light, and his other wings unfurl now, suspending him a few inches over his human body. He knows he needs to get back into his human form quickly, but he also knows his human body can’t contain the sheer and unbridled joy he feels at hearing Crowley pronounce his name like that, so he hovers there for a moment, letting his light dim down a bit before settling back into his human form.

When he comes to his senses, Aziraphale realises he’s lying on the floor in a pile of books at the foot of one of his bookshelves, embracing a large black snake, and he smiles, running a gentle hand over the smooth scales on his demon's head.

“Hello there, dear...I haven’t seen this side of you in a while.”

“It’s, uh...well, I jussssssst, sort of...you know...”

Aziraphale smiles. They both must have lost their grips on their human forms. The thought makes Aziraphale glow brighter.

“It’s alright, Crowley, dear, you don’t have to explain. I understand. I think you look lovely like this.”

Crowley’s forked tongue darts out and tastes Aziraphale’s face.

“Thanksssss.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a chatfic between me and malkinmecrazy8771 that I cleaned up and edited and posted with their permission. We weren't sure what to call it so we're sorry for the weird title. This was done just for fun! We hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
